Desayuno
by Rose Castle
Summary: Un encuentro poco casual, que involucra una agenda demasiado atareada, un desayuno, un encuentro en una galería de arte y un hospital. Pasen y lean... Klaine! y también aparecen en menor proporción Rachel, Santana y Adam. Two-Shoot
1. Chapter 1

**Desayuno **

**Capítulo 1**

West Chelsea. Hogar de la destacada exposición actual de arte moderno y Vanguardista. 2013. Nueva York. 

Mi estómago rugía mientras le pagaba al taxista y abandonaba el vehículo. El sonido estridente de la música de la galería West Chelsea se colaba por las paredes de cristal y llegaba a mis oídos aturdiéndome como si estuviese a punto de ingresar en una discoteca. Acomodé mi saco y mi corbata, y crucé la abarrotada calle hasta la entrada de la galería. Mi estómago volvió a rugir. Por la mañana mi despertador no sonó, por lo que me levanté con una hora de retraso para empezar con mi día. Como era de esperar no desayuné, y tampoco había tenido tiempo de almorzar. Eran las siete de la tarde, y todo lo que llevaba en mi estómago eran una taza de café que logré tomar en el trabajo, y dos galletas de avena y miel que mi compañero de oficina me ofreció.

-¿Si?- el guardaespaldas que estaba en la puerta era un hombre alto y fornido. Yo era considerada una persona "alta" con mi modesto metro ochenta, pero este hombre me sacaba cabeza y media. Y la otra media en músculos. - 

Kurt Hummel-respondí- Me ha invitado un amigo, que expone esta noche. Adam.-Mi estómago volvió a rugir. El guardaespaldas revisó en su Tablet. Porque las listas de simple papel para ingresar a algún lugar exclusivo ya habían pasado de moda, ¿No?

- Kurt Hummel. Aquí estás. Por favor, adelante. 

-Gracias- al ingresar, la música se escuchaba aún más fuerte. No había mucha iluminación, y los mozos pasaban de un lado a otro con bandejas y copas. ¿Me había equivocado de dirección? El lugar se asemejaba más a un bar o discoteca y no a una galería de renombre. 

-Disculpe. ¿La exposición de arte vanguardista es aquí?- pregunté a una mesera que pasaba con copas llenas que parecían contener champagne. 

-Sí, claro. Que no te confunda la atmósfera, esta es la recepción de la galería. Refleja el estilo de la exposición que está en muestra. Como es una muestra vanguardista y moderna se ha ambientado así. Pero deberías verla cuando llegan exposiciones románticas o del barroco. Hasta hay orquestas, es maravilloso. ¿Ves ese arco de allí? Atraviésalo y llegarás a la exposición.- 

-Oh, muchas gracias- me dirigí hasta donde me había señalado, rechazando gentilmente las bebidas que los mozos ofrecían. 

Llegué a una sala bien iluminada, con luces de colores que alumbraban esculturas y cuadros. La música ya no era tan estridente, aunque aún se escuchaba perfectamente, y quedaba acorde a la exposición. Había muchísimas personas de traje. Aunque las mujeres no vestían con vestidos largos y elegantes. Más bien usaban plataformas, chaquetas, chalecos, anteojos de sol. Perfectamente a la moda y acordes a la ocasión. Busqué con la mirada entre las personas que conversaban y tomaban de sus copas, parados o sentados en los sillones de cuerina blanca y roja. 

-¡BUU!- de pronto Adam apareció junto a mí, asustándome 

-¡Dios! ¡Casi me infartas del susto!- le espeté 

-Nah, quería sorprenderte. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Has visto algo interesante?- Adam vestía un traje blanco, y una camisa de estampado bastante particular, como si fueran trozos de revista. Yo era más bien el tipo de persona aficionada a la moda, o al canto. Pero Adam se había vuelto un muy buen amigo en el tiempo que llevaba en Nueva York, y lo menos que podía hacer era ir a ver el museo donde exponía sus obras de arte. 

-La verdad es que recién llego, y no he alcanzado a ver nada aún- 

-¿Qué? ¿Recién llegas? ¡Lo hubieses dicho antes! ¡Camarero!- Adam le hizo señas a un camarero que pasaba, y tomó dos copas de champagne de su bandeja, ofreciéndome una. - 

Oh no, yo paso... no me estoy sintiendo muy bien…- 

-Oh, por favor Kurt, estamos celebrando aquí! Vamos, brinda conmigo- -De acuerdo- admití derrotado- Pero sólo una eh…- Ambos brindamos, y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba expuesta su obra. El cuadro de Adam era espectacular. Un rectángulo gigante, pintado de distintos tonos de violetas y azules. En el centro, el teclado de un piano se deformaba girando en espiral hasta perderse en un punto lejano. Prácticamente podías sentir la música que transmitía.- ¡Esto es genial!- admití –No se cómo puedes pintar cosas así- 

-Ohh, ¿te gusta? Significa mucho para mí Kurt… espera aquí, iré a por otras copas de champagne.- dijo mientras se alejaba a paso veloz 

-No! Espera! Que yo no quería más champagne….- mi voz decayó hasta terminar en un susurró mientras veía que se alejaba sin escucharme. Mi estómago rugió, por lo que sería la octava vez en una hora

-Hermoso cuadro. ¿Tú lo pintaste?- Un extraño comentó al lado mío. Me sobresalté ¿Dios, estaba aquí antes? ¿Cómo no lo ví?- me critiqué mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidado -Oh, no, no… es de un amigo, él lo pintó. Lo sé, es hermoso- Comenté, dirigiendo mi vista del cuadro hacia el desconocido. 

No aparentaba tener más que mi edad, y era apenas un poco más bajo. Tenía unos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban, el pelo castaño oscuro y peinado hacia el costado con gel. Su tono de piel dorada contrastaba con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, y sobre ésta, un saco verde con pajarita del mismo color, pantalones chupines a juego y mocasines rojos. Definitivamente vestía bien. 

–Oh, no me he presentado. Soy Blaine Anderson. Encantado de conocerte… - 

Kurt, Kurt Hummel,- Agregué, observándolo a los ojos. 

-Sabes, adoro este tipo de galerías. No he estado mucho en Nueva York, he llegado hace poco. Esta noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y pues… emm, ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco..- 

La copa de champagne resbaló de mi mano y calló al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez. Las cosas sucedieron repentinamente, y no duró más de unos segundos, pero yo lo viví como si fuesen horas. De pronto todo sucedió como en esas películas de Hollywood, en las que el protagonista siente un vacío en el estómago, y las voces y música cesan, siendo reemplazadas por el agudo pitido, que cada vez es más fuerte y al que nadie parece prestarle atención. Entonces mis piernas me fallan y caigo al suelo. Mi cabeza golpea contra el lujoso piso del salón, y a pesar de que no siento nada en el momento, estoy seguro de que dolerá por la mañana. Si es que había un mañana, claro, nunca se sabe. Muchas personas se aproximan a mí, gritando frases que mis oídos se rehúsan a escuchar. Golpean mi rostro para intentar despabilarme, pero es inútil, porque la negrura empieza a achicar mi campo de visión hasta que lo único que queda es oscuridad.

* * *

**Hooolaa! He vuelto! Y si, sigo viva jajaaj**

**Muy bien, aproveche que hoy no me mandaron ninguna tarea, ni tengo pruebas a la vista para estudiar, por lo que me senté a escribir en la tarde. **

**Les cuento mas o menos la situación: ya que algunos me pidieron que continúe el fic de KurtBastian, y soy una persona buenita (a veces) jajaja voy a escribir la segunda parte que prometí. Una vida Sin Sonidos, la estoy continuando, y ni bien tenga un par de capítulos escritos los voy a subir. Y finalmente, tengo un fic guardado, que ya va por el capítulo 14 y en lo personal lo adoro ya que es mi favorito. Es un libro que escribí y lo pase a fic. Ese estoy esperando a terminarlo para subirlo, pero estoy demasiado emocionada y creo que lo voy a subir en cualquier momento. Si quieren la reseña en breve se las paso por mensaje o algo. Ahora que ya aclare estos puntos...**

**¿¡Que les pareció?! ¿Les gustó? Confieso que esta idea se me ocurrió anoche, cuando no podía dormir, y como pude la anoté en un papel, y bueno, hoy lo escribí. Si les gustó, avisen y en un ratito o mañana subo la segunda parte de este Two-shoot. **

**Muchos saludos para todos! Y no olviden dejar reviews, que adoro saber lo que opinan. Besos, Roo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desayuno**

**Capítulo 2**

Estoy caminando por la acera de una cuadra de Nueva York con tiendas que tienen lo último en diseños cuando de repente.. OH POR DIOS! ESA ES BARBRA STREISAND? Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero era indudable que era ella. La reconocería donde fuere. Debía avisarle a Rachel, ¡O pedirle un autógrafo! – Disculpe, ¿Señorita Streisand?- dije tomándola del hombro delicadamente y volteándola, le molestaría…. AAAH! Pero su rostro ya no estaba allí, tenía el rostro de ese chico que había conocido en la galería la otra noche, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Blaine?

Kurt… Kuuuurt….. ¡Kurt!- la Barbra Streisand con el rostro de Blaine me estaba llamando, pero no era su voz… era… ¿Papá?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y pronto deseé no haberlo hecho. Una luz blanquecina me cegó por completo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Además, me dolía atrocidades la cabeza, y tenía una molestia en el antebrazo izquierdo que no sabía bien que era, pero pinchaba. Definitivamente estaba más cómodo durmiendo, así que…

-¡KURT!- volvió a llamarme mi papá. Escuché una risa en el fondo, que no supe distinguir a quién pertenecía. Me obligué a mí mismo a abrir los ojos. Solté un bufido inentendible.

De acuerdo, eso sí era una sorpresa. Estaba en el hospital. ¿Qué me había pasado?

-También me alegro de verte- comentó mi papá con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Me reconoces?- preguntó

-La anestesia o lo que sea que me inyectaron me hizo tener un sueño muuuuuy raro, pero creo darme una idea de donde me encuentro, y por supuesto sé quién eres- dije tendiendo el brazo que no me molestaba para abrazarlo. Me devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza mayor a la que esperaba. -¿Qué ha pasado? –Inquirí

-Bueno, eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Acabo de llegar. Él me ha llamado- dijo señalando a una persona que se hallaba sentado en un sofá, en la esquina de la sala, a la cual no había notado.

-Blaine- susurré, incorporándome en la camilla. Aparentemente la molestia en mi brazo era nada más ni nada menos que una aguja conectada a una bolsa de suero que colgaba a mi lado.

-Veo que me recuerdas- dijo éste levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia la camilla.- Sé que causo sensaciones en la gente cuando me conocen, pero nunca había logrado que alguien se desmaye al verme. Nuevo logro- bromeó

Intenté reír por el comentario, pero estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con el dolor de cabeza, y las preguntas no ayudaban en absoluto a que mejore.

-Verás- comenzó Blaine- estábamos charlando en la galería ayer a la noche…

-Espera- lo corté- anoche? ¡Si apenas está anocheciendo!- dije mirando por la ventana

-Si… bueno, te desmayaste y no despertaste hasta casi un día después… ¿Loco, no?-

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, mientras mi padre me miraba reprobatoriamente. Blaine continuó su relato:- Como decía, charlábamos cuando te pusiste aún más pálido de lo que estabas, y te desmayaste. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, no tuve tiempo de detenerte antes de que te golpearas la cabeza… lo siento- dijo masajeando su cuello

Entonces intenté despertarte, pero no lo conseguí, por lo que llamé a la ambulancia. Luego apareció tu amigo, Adam, y me disponía a irme, cuando me pidió que los acompañara al hospital, ya que él debía ir a avisarle a tu otra amiga… ¿Rachel, no? En fin, la cuestión es que ambos vinimos al hospital contigo, él salió hace unos minutos a llamar a tu amiga, y yo encontré en tu teléfono el número de tu papá, por lo que decidí llamarlo.- concluyó, casi sin aire.

Yo estaba cada vez más estupefacto- Yo, por mi parte- comenzó mi papá- planeaba hacerte una visita sorpresa, estaba en camino a tu departamento cuando recibí la llamada de este chico. Le debes una, ha pasado la noche en vela aquí cuidándote.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó aún más. ¿Eso es cierto?- le pregunté

-Sssip- respondió Blaine con las manos en los bolsillos. Aún tenía puesta la ropa de la noche de la galería, y unas ligeras manchas violetas coloreaban su rostro a la altura de los ojos. Seguramente por haber pasado la noche despierto.

-Oh, en ese caso muchísimas gracias… no era necesario tanta molestia…- admití- Y bien, ¡Saben por qué me desmayé?

El rostro de mi padre se puso serio. –Dímelo tú, jovencito. ¿Por casualidad has olvidado algo recientemente? ¿Cómo comer, por ejemplo?- comentó en tono reprobatorio

-Oooouu- dije cayendo en la cuenta de mi error- ¿Ups?-

-Kurt- la expresión de mi padre se suavizó sólo un poco. –Sabes que el único motivo por el que te dejé venir solo a Nueva York fue porque sé que eres responsable. Pero saltearte las comidas, incluso el desayuno, con todas las actividades que haces, pasa de lo irresponsable a lo peligroso.-

-Lo sé- admití derrotado.- No fue mi intención…- de pronto me sentí como si tuviera ocho nuevamente, y olvidara comer mi alfajor de desayuno en el colegio.

-De acuerdo hijo. Pero que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora que estás mejor, el médico dijo que te darían de alta en unas horas. No deberías pasar tener hambre por el suero que te han inyectado, pero para nosotros que nos estamos internados, aún necesitamos comer- bromeó señalándose a sí mismo y a Blaine.- Muchacho, ¿Quieres algo de comer, o de beber?- le preguntó

-Oh, no gracias. Tomé un café hace unas horas, luego cenaré más entrada la noche, gracias.-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa estaré en el salón comedor. Hasta pronto- se despidió

-Adiós- respondimos al unísono. Cuando se fue, Blaine acercó el sillón individual en el que estaba sentado antes, y lo acomodó un poco más cerca de mi camilla.

-Entonces… ¿Vida ocupada?- preguntó divertido

-Oh, no te imaginas… soy estudiante en Nyada, la academia de artes. Trabajo en Vogue online como asistente de ejecutivo. Tengo una banda, y trabajo en un restaurante con shows por las tardes.

-Wow, si que te gusta estar ocupado… alguna vez duermes?-

Reí a su comentario.- Blaine, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Por todo. Apenas te conozco y ya has pasado toda una noche aquí cuidándome.-

-Oh, no ha sido nada. Me había quedado con ganas de terminar nuestra conversación- rió- Además, no tenía ningún lado mejor al que ir. O algún lado, directamente.

-Ah.. Bueno, has ganado un cupo por los días que necesites hasta organizarte, para alojarte en mi departamento. Tengo dos compañeras de piso, pero si no te importa, hay un sofá cama disponible…

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tu departamento?-

-Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti, después de todas las molestias que te has tomado.-

-De acuerdo. Esperaré a que estés mejor, y luego iré a retirar mis cosas del motel en el que me alojé anteanoche. Pero solo me quedaré unos pocos días eh, hasta que encuentre donde quedarme, o que pienso hacer con mi vida- siguió bromeando

-Te tomas todo tan positivamente, ¿Siempre eres tan positivo con las desgracias?- dije, con un poco de admiración.

-Es mejor antes que llorar, ¿No?-

-Por supuesto.-

En ese momento un doctor entró en la habitación. – Bueno Kurt, veo que finalmente has despertado. Tus estudios han dado bien, y en tanto me prometas que no volverás a cometer semejante desorden alimenticio de nuevo, podrás irte en una hora, cuando hayas firmado el papeleo.

-Por supuesto, lo prometo. Gracias doctor.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió Blaine cuando volvieron a quedarse solos

-Me duele bastante la cabeza, donde me golpee, y la aguja del suero empieza a molestar… sin mencionar que el suero no se compara con la comida de verdad… tengo hambre- bromee

-De acuerdo, casi todo lo que acabas de mencionar tiene solución. ¿Quieres que busque a tu papá para que llene el papeleo, y luego vamos a tu departamento? Sé cocinar una tortilla de papa exquisita.-

-Me parece perfecto- respondí

Dos horas después, me encontraba con Blaine en la puerta del apartamento. Papá había recibido una llamada de su trabajo, y había tenido que adelantar su vuelo y regresar a Lima. Ya habíamos pasado por el motel, y recogido las maletas de Blaine. Adam se había reunido con nosotros en el hospital, y al comprobar que me encontraba mejor había marchado al segundo debut de su exposición de arte, no sin antes haberme largado un sermón de quince minutos por mi imprudencia.

El dolor de cabeza aún no pasaba, y con un suspiro cansino abrí el portón que funcionaba como puerta de entrada. Rachel se abalanzó sobre mí al verme y me abrazó con una fuerza que desconocía tenía.

-¡Ooh Kurt, estoy tan feliz de verte bien! Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ¿De acuerdo? O yo misma te patearé hasta que te tragues el último bocado de tu desayuno.

-Gracias Rach- respondí- También te amo.-

-Muy bien Lady Hummel, no me importa que hayas pasado un día fuera, ni que casi hayas muerto, o lo que sea que pasó, pero eso no es excusa para dejar tu colección de revistas tiradas por todo el… Ohh, vaya Hummel, ¿Pero quién es tu amigo?-

Solté otro suspiro de resignación, y abrí un poco más el portón para que Blaine pasara. – Rachel, Santana, él es Blaine. Él me ayudó anoche y me acompañó hasta el hospital, donde se quedó hasta hace un rato haciéndome compañía. Blaine, ellas son mis compañeras de departamento, Rachel y Santana- dije señalándolas respectivamente

-Encantado de conocerlas – saludó Blaine

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Rachel

Santana soltó un bufido de resignación. ¿Y bien? O eres un aficionado a la moda como Lady Hummel, o eres gay… pro favor, que sea la primera- comentó Santana

-Lo siento, pero soy gay- respondió Blaine encogiéndose de hombros

-Daaa- santana hizo un gesto dramático y abandonó la habitación

-¿Eres gay?- inquirí

-Así es. ¿Y por el apodo que te ha puesto tu amiga, debo asumir que tú también lo eres?

-Correcto- respondí- Muy bien, ese es el sofá cama. Allí está el baño, el televisor, la cocina, y bueno, no hay mucho más. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Acomódate como quieras/ puedas y quédate todo lo que necesites hasta que sepas que harás. Si me disculpas, voy a cocinar algo. Muero de hambre-

-Oh, no… déjame desempacar e iré a ayudarte con eso. Prometí que yo cocinaría.

-Ya que estamos de bondadosos, cocina para todos- gritó Santana desde el baño

-¿Así que él se quedará aquí?- inquirió Rachel

-Así es. No tiene a donde ir, y lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hizo por mí es invitarlo a quedarse aquí.-

Unos minutos después, me hallaba cortando papas, mientras Blaine se colocaba un delantal y salteaba a la sartén unas verduras.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo no ha sido tan trágico… voy a tomar prestada un momento tu actitud optimista: Si hubiese desayunado ayer, como lo hago todas las mañanas, tal vez nunca te hubiese conocido… y eso hubiese sido un grave error.- Limpié mis manos en el delantal. Él hizo lo mismo.

Lo miré un momento, con una sonrisa y él me devolvió el gesto.

-Sí, pero eso ha sido peligroso. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿Si? No pienso volver a pasar la noche en vela en el centro de urgencias por ti. También ha sido un día loco para mí, ya sabes, ir al hospital y esperar toda la noche junto a un desconocido porque teníamos una charla pendiente, y luego mudarme a su departamento... cosa de todos los días, ¿eh? Bromeó

Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada unos segundos. Tendió su mano, y yo la agarré suavemente. Definitivamente, eso iba a ser el comienzo de algo hermoso.

* * *

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? :D Estoy aprovechando que aún no tengo tantas pruebas ni tareas, y estoy actualizando todo lo que dejé abandonado porque perdí los documentos junto con mi computadora anterior T-T. So, estoy reescribiendo todo. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, y perdon perii, pero en este fic Adam no ocupaba un lugar tan importante... tal vez en otro jajajaaj**

**Espero les haya gustado! Y nos leemos pronto en algún otro fic. Besos! :)**


End file.
